


now, forever and always.

by fuwafuwaa



Series: Yandere Akira AU [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), M/M, No Metaverse (Persona 5), akira's grandparents are mentioned, akira's mom and dad are here too, happy little flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwaa/pseuds/fuwafuwaa
Summary: Akira is four years old when his parents take him to a pet shop.





	now, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> nya
> 
> (＾• ω •＾)

He is only four years old when his parents take him to a pet shop.

It wasn’t actually for his sake, his grandparents had been keeping two dogs that needed some nourishment. His parents decided to buy some food on the way, just as a sign of good manners.

Kurusu Akira sits in his mother’s lap at the front of the car, quietly watching as the scenery rushes by. “Akira,” His mother begins. “Are you excited to see your grandparents again?” She asks. Little Akira nods, but doesn’t smile. From beside them, Tazuki watches out of the corner of his eye.

“Where are we going?” Akira asks, turning to his father.

“It’s just a quick stop at a pet store. Poro and Chaco need some food.” His father replies. “You can play with some of the pets, but you have to be gentle with them.” Akira nods, but it doesn’t erase the little flicker of worry in Tazuki’s head.

Komachi is watching Akira apprehensively as he is gently petting some of the cats surrounding him. “Do you think a pet would do him any good?” The woman is asking quietly. “I don’t know. You saw what happened to that little bird, I don’t know if we’d be able to keep a pet.” Tazuki says.

A heavy bout of rain. Akira standing in the backyard. A broken, bloody little bird crushed in his small hands. Akira’s dull gaze.

Komachi winces at the memory. “I don’t think he meant to do it. He doesn’t understand after all…” She mumbles quietly. “…Maybe.” Tazuki mutters in equal quietness.

His parents didn’t trust him with animals. At least, that’s what Akira thinks they’re talking about. The little felines meow and rub against him, some remaining in the corner, others readily accepting the little head pats.

He’s always liked cats. Some cats had lots of fur, some cats didn’t have any at all. But as long as you gave them food and earned their trust, they would love you wholeheartedly. Perhaps they wouldn’t show it as easily as other cats do, but it was clear that cats would love you so long as you loved them too. Dogs were nice too, but he preferred the aloof felines.

Birds were far too fragile, but there was some joy in taking care of a creature who could spread their wings and fly; but still remain with you until the bitter end.

A small, broken mewl catches Akira’s attention. In the corner of the room, huddled against a blue woollen blanket, is a black and white kitten. It’s ears are folded against it’s head, it shivers like no tomorrow. It looks…

 

_lonely._

 

Akira stands, gently moving the other cats away to approach the one shivering in the corner. It sees him approach, and it hisses at him. _Get away_ it snarls. _Don’t come near me_ it yowls. But Akira holds out a hand as a sign of peace.

Komachi and Tazuki have both turned their attention towards a worker. They aren’t aware of Akira approaching the hissing kitten. “It’s okay.” Akira says. “I won’t hurt you.” His parents words float through his head.

_Be gentle_.

Akira yelps when the kitten swipes at his hand, creating a small cut on his palm. The urge to grab at the kitten never comes, strangely enough. “I’m a friend.” He whispers, holding his hand out again. The kitten, lunges and bites down hard on his finger.

But Akira is more entranced by the kitten’s blue eyes than by it’s aggressiveness. Somehow, the kitten seems to realise it’s mistake and releases his finger, licking at it to ease the pain. Akira lifts the kitten into his arms.

“Are you lonely?” He asks. _Yes_ , The kitten mewls.

“Do you want to be my friend? I promise to take care of you. I won’t abandon you.” He gently scratches the kitten behind the ears. _Promise me_ , the kitten meows. “I promise.” Akira says.

By the time Komachi and Tazuki have realised, Akira is already standing before them, the little black and white kitten in his arms. “Can I keep him?” He asks. His parents stare at him incredulously. 

“Oh, sweetie, no. That one is really aggressive.” A worker says.

“But he likes me.” Akira looks at his parents. “And I like him.” Komachi and Tazuki both look at each other, then back at their. Tazuki then kneels before Akira. “Will you take care of him?” He asks.

Akira nods.

“It’s a lot of work, taking care of a kitten. You have to clean up after it, feed it regularly and give it affection. Can you do that?”

Akira holds the kitten up, and presses his forehead against the kitten’s own. “Yes.” The little boy says resolutely. A smile tugs at Tazuki’s lips as he turns to the worker. “How much for the little one?”

“Uh…it’s five thousand yen. But are you sure, sir?”

“I’m sure.” Tazuki turns back to his son. “Since we’re buying the kitten, we’ll have to stay a little longer to get food and whatnot. Is that okay?” Akira nods, the kitten mewling like it’s agreeing with him.

“What are you going to name him?” Komachi is asking, having knelt beside the boy.

Akira looks at the little kitten, purring happily in his arms. “…Morgana.” The boy says softly, and Morgana looks up, meowing. Akira smiles, a small bout of warmth blooming in his chest, like soft rays of the sun. He hugs the little kitten closely as he can. “I love you, Mona.” He says.

Morgana purrs back, _I love you too._

 

———

 

He is twelve when some kid tries to take Morgana from him.

“Let go of my cat.” Akira, school backpack still on his shoulders, glares at the other kid that is holding Morgana by the scruff of his neck. “Why? I like this cat, so I’m keeping him.” The boy says snootily.

“I won’t ask again. Give me back my cat.” Akira growls. Morgana is struggling in the boy’s grip, yowling out for Akira and clawing at the air. “No. You can get another one.” When the boy tries to walk away, Akira grabs the boy by the back of his shirt and slams his backpack into his head.

The boy yells in pain, letting go of Morgana. “I warned you.” Akira says coldly, catching Morgana as he jumps into Akira’s arms. “Don’t touch my cat ever again.” Morgana hisses at the boy who is still cowering on the floor.

Later that day, Akira doesn’t bother acknowledging the door when he hears incessant ringing of the doorbell. Komachi looks at Akira, who is pointedly ignoring the ringing in favour of using string to play with Morgana.

“…Please tell me you didn’t hurt anyone.” Komachi says.

“I hit someone with my backpack because he wouldn’t give Morgana back.” Comes Akira’s bored reply. ‘ _At least it’s not a broken arm or anything…_ ’ Komachi thinks to herself. With a sigh, the woman rises from the couch to deal with the most likely irate mother at the door.

Akira doesn’t pay attention to the yelling coming from the door very much. “…I don’t want you to leave me, Mona.” He says quietly. Morgana mewls, licking at Akira’s hand. _I won’t,_ he purrs.

_You promised me you won’t leave. So I won’t either_ , Morgana treads across the floor and settles himself into Akira’s lap. Sometimes Akira felt like Morgana was a little intelligent than other cats.

Morgana knew how to calm Akira down when he had his little violent bouts. He refused to allow anyone to touch him except Akira, and on some occasions; his parents. Morgana was always there to bring Akira back to reality. Like Morgana knew he was Akira’s special friend.

“Mona,” Akira says lovingly. “I love you.”

Morgana rises to lick at Akira’s nose, the boy giggling in response. 

Morgana mewls, _And I love you._

 

———

 

Akira is sixteen when Morgana awakens in a shock.

The feline stretches, ears twitching when he hears shouting from downstairs. Did Akira do something today?

Morgana’s feet pad across the floor and only stops on the top of the stairs when he sees his mother slap Akira across the face. Morgana pauses. Komachi never hit Akira before. What happened?

The feline watches as both Komachi and Tazuki; who has been completely silent the entire time, enter the living room. Akira catches Morgana’s eye from atop the staircase and he shakes his head.

Akira wanted him to stay inside his room, and so the cat obeys, scampering back inside the young man’s room and curling up on his bed.

Akira enters the room a while later, and Morgana meows a greeting and a question. _Welcome back, Akira. What happened?_ The male smiles and gathers Morgana into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

“I did something bad, Mona.” He says quietly. “Something really bad.” Morgana reaches up to swat at Akira’s chin gently. “That’s why,” Akira catches the soft paw in his free hand, gently squeezing. “The town is going to decide what to do with me.”

Morgana mewls. _Will you still be with me?_

“Of course. I could never leave my best friend.” The boy nuzzles his face into Morgana’s fur, the cat meowing in protest. “That’s why, I’ll take you with me wherever I go. I won’t ever leave you.”

Morgana mews happily, rubbing his face at Akira’s cheek as the boy giggles quietly.

 

———

 

“ _Shit- Morgana!_ ”

_Sorry, Akira._ Morgana is scurrying through the streets of the unfamiliar city, expertly dodging the many people passing by. It was no lie that Morgana was more intelligent than other cats, being more attentive to Akira’s needs and wants than normal cats would be.

Today, was a little unlike any other day. Aside from Akira’s recent probation, and the fact that he would be living in Shibuya for a year, Morgana could tell that something here was going to change Akira’s life.

He was going to find it, he had to judge what it was. He was mostly following his nose more than anything, but it never really failed him.

Lo and behold, Morgana jumps up onto the bench of a nearby park, meowing up at the young boy with red eyes. _This is him._ _I’m sure of it._

The boy is looking at him incredulously. Instead of addressing the boy immediately, Morgana instead opts for the neglected snack. He meows first, like he’s asking for permission. The boy’s eyes flicker from Morgana to the snack, then to the feline’s delight, the boy takes the snack out of it’s plastic wrap and sets it on top of the plastic, pushing it towards Morgana.

The boy is most likely looking at him strangely.

When Morgana is finished with the snack, he mewls at the boy in thanks, then sniffs at his gloved hands.

_They smell of dried blood._

Maybe he’s like Akira? It could be. Morgana knows the lack of light in Akira’s eyes was simply because he lacked the capacity to feel emotions normally, but this boy looked as if he had given up. Like he had a small spark of light but somewhere along the line, it had been snuffed out.

Yet, Morgana mewls and purrs; rubbing against the bewildered boy’s hands. _I wonder who you are._ The cat meows. The red eyed boy, though skeptical about the cat, lifts a hand to stroke at Morgana’s head. The bell of Morgana’s collar jingles and catches the boy’s attention.

“Oh, You have an owner…” The boy says mildly. _That’s right! I belong to Akira! He’s been my friend for a long time!_ Morgana mews proudly. In the distance, Morgana can hear Akira calling his name out frantically. The feline felt a little guilty for simply leaving Akira on his own, but he had to cast his judgement to the boy.

So far? Morgana was leaning towards deeming the boy as someone perfect for Akira.

Akira is still calling his name out, and Morgana has noticed the boy looking out into the general direction of Akira. “…What kind of name is ‘Morgana’?” He asks, and Morgana meows loudly, straightening up. _Me! My name is Morgana!_

The boy laughs a little, not at all mocking. “Your owner sure gave you a strange name…” He says, gently picking up the furry animal. “They must be worried. Let’s get you back to them, shall we?” The boy says, and Morgana mewls in agreement.

Morgana, now tucked comfortably in the boy’s arms, allows him to carry him back to Akira. If they met, surely it would mean something good. “You’re lucky.” He hears the boy say, as a gloved finger scratches behind his ear. _Lucky? What do you mean?_ “Your owner must really love you if they would go looking for you in such a busy city.” Morgana reaches up to bat at the lapels of the boy’s peacoat, stopping once he sees the sad smile on the boy’s face. “Unlike me. Nobody would come looking for me if I happened to disappear.”

_But…_

Morgana’s ears twitch once the sound of Akira’s yelling becomes louder. The boy stops, watching and the little feline feels his fur stand up when Akira simply stops shouting. _Oh no._ Morgana wants to meow out for Akira, but he can’t seem to. Akira’s fingers are twitching, Akira’s gaze is becoming blank, Akira is-

“Excuse me…”

Akira turns around, and immediately his eyes zero in on Morgana, still settled in the boy’s arms. “Ah…” He starts, reaching out for his companion, but hesitating. “Your friend came running up to me and stole some of my food.” The boy says with a plastic smile. “Sorry, he does that…” Akira lies. Morgana gives him a stare but doesn’t immediately start protesting.

“No worries. I didn’t like the food anyway, so I’m glad someone else could enjoy it.” The boy strokes Morgana’s head, the cat purring in delight. Akira was looking at them, stunned and Morgana knew why he was so bewildered. He’d never let anyone touch him; much less hold him, unless it was Akira. So why this boy?

_He’s perfect for you, Akira._

“You look surprised.”

“Oh, uh. He usually doesn’t let anyone else but me touch him, so…”

“I see. I feel honoured.”

There’s a short silence that hangs in the air, but Morgana is shocked when the red eyed boy says, “Well, I should go.” _Go? Go where? Why are you leaving, Akira doesn’t even know your name!_ “I have some business to attend to and I don’t want to be late.” _Liar! You weren’t doing anything just now! Why are you leaving?!_ Morgana yowls in protest when the red eyed boy hands him back to his owner and gives the two another plastic smile. 

“It was nice meeting you.”

With a wave, the boy was gone.

“Mona, who was that?” Akira asks quietly. Dazedly. Almost like he had fallen in love at first sight. Mona bats at the lapels of Akira’s jacket. _I don’t know. But I know he’s the one for you._ Morgana meows loudly. It didn’t seem like Akira was listening though, so Morgana meows louder again.

Third time was the charm as Akira finally snapped out of his little lovestruck stupor. “Sorry. Let’s head to Yongen-Jaya now, okay?”

_Okay._

 

———

 

Morgana was more intelligent than other cats.

He was attentive to Akira’s wants and needs, and never left his side. Except for when they had met one Akechi Goro. Despite this, Morgana thought of Akechi Goro as a perfect partner for Akira, in the form of a friendship so that Akira wouldn’t have to spend all his time talking to a cat.

And yet…

Maybe. Just maybe, Morgana had made a mistake.

_Despite this,_ _I still think you two were meant to be together._

**Author's Note:**

> did you get the poro and chaco reference?? i'll give you brownie points if you did lol
> 
> but with that, i end our little snippets of prologues!
> 
> please look forward to the main story; which i will have up at maybe a later date
> 
> i apologise in advance if you guys get too impatient
> 
> thank you very much for reading!! <3


End file.
